Hi Miss Alice
by KERI-chan xx
Summary: Takuma's crush from years ago has arrived at the academy. Secrets from their last meeting will be revealed, and her mothers past with Asato Ichijou will show the true meaning to Arisu's return. TakumaxOC.
1. Hi Miss Arisu

****

** A/N: This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote, so sorry if it's not very good. I'd love for reviews on how to help me write better, or any reviews for that matter **

**I'm hoping to develop my OC into a bit of a Tsundere character, but not a complete one. I blame it on the fact that my favourite animes are Shakugan no Shana and Zero no Tsukaima. I just don't want my character to be completely kind and sweet. Because in reality, who really is?**

**Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me but my characters and plot does.**

* * *

Chapter one

It seems like many years ago now. It was only really a business meeting for my grandpa, but I found it fun in the end. It was all because she was there. Arisu Sanjo.

After a couple years at Cross Academy, my grandpa took me away to the Sanjo's mansion over the school holidays. The Sanjo's are a pure blood family, but the only pure bloods left in the line are Chika Sanjo-sama and Jiro Sanjo-sama, and their only remaining daughter, Hisa Sanjo-sama. Arisu lives in the second to main mansion of the Sanjo family with her mother Hisa-sama, along with other noble vampires of the same family. Her grandparents live in a very private, distant resident that's called the main house. She rarely gets to see them, not like her mother Hisa-sama wants to go visit them, anyway. They've never been on good terms.

When my Grandpa's limo pulled up the drive, he was giving me instructions on what to do.

"This business meeting has to go well, I need you be on your best behaviour," he told me sternly.

"Yes… What is this 'business' that you're going to be talking about, anyway?"

"Just some business, nothing that's interesting, nothing that you need to know about," his deep voice commanded. Of course I had to drop it.

"Then why am I going?" I asked cheerfully. I tried to not make it sound like I didn't completely mind going with him on the trip, although I did. I never dreaded going to one of the Sanjo's residents, but I dreaded spending the school holidays with my grandpa.

I'd met Hisa-sama with Kaname at a dinner party once. Just like Kaname, Hisa-sama also known for not attending parties either. It was a rare occasion to see her, let alone meet her. She's an eccentric person, very out there. It was then I saw her; Arisu walked down the halls main stairs in a beautiful purple dress, it contrasted perfectly against her short, raven curled hair, and lit up her deep violet eyes. She came over to us three straight away; one of the first things I noticed was how short she is. Even in her cute, little heels. Apparently her mother was on about her tenth martini, because as soon as she came over she smacked the drink away from her mothers hand and called her an alcoholic. She answered back by saying that she does not have a drinking problem, because she likes drinking so it's no problem. I remember that well because they were very funny together, even though most of their talk wasn't meant to be comic. I instantly was drawn to Arisu's presence, although we didn't have a proper conversation. We barely spoke at all really, only a few words were exchanged which was me introducing myself, and her just replying 'hi'. She did look a little pissed off about something; it was probably the fact she was at the party at all. Her face was a picture of boredom; looking back I'm not sure why I was so mesmerised by her. She was very… honest. Her complaints to her mother, and their constant criticism of everyone around them were very entertaining.

"You're going because you're my adoring grandson, and ever since I let you join that Cross Academy we've see very little of each other." I knew most of that was a lie. He just wanted pawn me off, show himself off as a family man, or any other reason other than just bringing me here for a holiday together.

We pulled up to this large, modern mansion. The maids and butlers were already lined up waiting for us, so they could ask us how our trip was, take our bags, and direct us to the main sitting room. Once we were seated I fiddled nervously with the ends of my shirt, it was nerve reeking being in a purebloods house with my grandpa watching my every move. What felt like hours – that was really only a few minutes – passed by. I was wondering which member of the household was going to greet us. I kept thinking that maybe Arisu might come, but there was little chance of that. I wasn't even sure if she was there at the time.

We were introduced to the head of the household eventually. A mocking laugh came from the other room. Then a grey cloud of cigarette smoke trailed in and with it the kimono wearing alcoholic followed; Arisu's mother, the pureblood named Hisa Sanjo-sama.

"Sorry about that, I was watching my soap," she said innocently, and very unapologetic.

"Was it a good episode Hisa-sama?" a maid asked. The women's cheerfully expression turned to the young girl, she nodded in a hyper way.

"Yes, it was. Tracey shot Andrew, and then ran away with his body and lifesavings."

"Why did she do a thing like that?"

"…I'm not sure, but it was fun to watch, I'm sure he deserved it."

"Why? Did he cheat on her or something?"

"Does she need a reason to kill the bastard? He's a man isn't he?" Hisa-sama pulled out her cigarette - that was in a fancy, French cigarette holder – and gave out a big breath of smoke. She narrowed her eyes intimidatingly at the young girl.

The maid looked terrified at the woman's expression. She coughed loudly as the smoke entered her mouth and down her throat. "Uh… no of c-course not," she stuttered.

"Stop scaring your own staff and tend to your guest instead, Hisa," my grandpa spoke like he'd known her for years. At the time I wasn't sure what sort of past they'd had together, I was even a bit shocked he spoke to her so casually.

"I'll get to that in a sec!" she snapped back at him.

"Mistress, it would be preferred if you didn't smoke when guests are in the house… or in the house at all for that matter," the maid whispered sweetly.

"Why?"

"Passive smoking kills too, and we're not all purebloods. If Arisu-sama was here right now, you definitely wouldn't be so openly smoking," the young girl pointed out.

"But she scares me," Hisa-sama admitted.

"What have you come to? Your own daughter scares you. You, a pureblood," my grandfather said to her mockingly. She shoved her cigarette to her maid, and stormed off to the massive, swirling red chair that sat in front of us. She plopped herself on it so casually; her back on the arm rest, her legs swinging over the opposite arms rest.

"Like my chair?" she asked us while spinning around like a small child on it.

The chair looked like what the evil scientists have in some of my action manga's. I thought it was amazing and I was dying to spin around on it, just like what Hisa-sama was doing right in front of us.

"It's hideous," my grandpa said bluntly.

A smirked crept onto the women's face. "That's a compliment coming from you. So this is your grandson, yes I've met him before. He's so handsome."

"Uh… thank you," I said modestly, I was unsure of what to say and what not to say. I had decided to keep my mouth shut most of time when Grandpa was in the room.

The rest of evening was spent with a bit of odd arguments from my grandpa and Hisa-sama, and then I was sent to my room to unpack while they talked in private about 'business'. It was then I saw her. I had just finished unpacking and I heard a knock at the door. I told them to come in; the door creaked open and a petite, raven haired girl entered. It was Arisu. She stepped in her casual cute clothes and her signature pout on her face. It was the pout that basically said she couldn't be bothered to be there doing what she was told to do. But then I was still happy that I got the chance to see her again.

"Oh, Arisu-san, it's nice to see you again," I said sheepishly, with a massive grin on my face.

"Yeah, my mother told me to… wait we've met before?" she asked with a dumbfounded expression. At the time, it almost broke my heart. I was depressed because I had been forgotten, yet I remembered her so well.

I perked up a bit. "Yeah, I was at that dinner party a couple of months ago with Kaname. We were speaking to your mother when you came over and snatched a drink from her," I attempted to remind her.

"The brown haired boy and that blonde haired boy talking to mother… um, yeah, I have a faint idea," she pondered innocently.

I perked down again.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I'm just not that aware of my surroundings I didn't realise you and Kaname-sama were there, Takuma-san," she spoke apologetically and kindly. I shot up in surprise to her bright, cheerful face. She knew my name, even though she could had just heard it from her mother before, she knew my name.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me, which snapped me right out of my thoughts about how she knew my name.

"Your cute face," I had said without thinking, like usual. My large cheerfully grin seemed to amuse and scare her.

"Stop that, it's freaky!" she shouted with no consideration to the fact I had complimented her. "I need to know if you would like any tea or sweets, etc."

"Huh? Your getting me treats?" I asked with a confused expression. I'd thought then that the staff would be doing that, not her.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," she moaned at me.

"Yes, yes. Well, if you're asking me then I'd like a cup of tea please…"

"Okay." She turned towards the direction of door ready to get me tea, but I hadn't finished. I imedently continued.

"And some cake if you have some," I followed with.

"Okay, I'll go look," she said, while turning back and flashing me a smile.

"And biscuits… maybe."

"Maybe?" Her voice went slightly angry, and she turned less tolerant.

"I think I will. It was a long journey," I protested. It had been a long drive, but then I was basically greedy.

"Okay." She flipped around towards the door, and was about to open it when…

"Oh, and have you got any-"

She cut me off. "I'm sure we don't," she scowled. Arisu slammed the door, to the guest room I was staying in, with full force.

I then started to lightly chuckle at her. She wasn't very tolerant, that never changed about her. She did grow more open with me and kinder.

I didn't know then that I'd fall in love with her. I knew I liked her, but I couldn't explain what that feeling was. It wasn't romantic at that time, but it grew to become romantic the more time I spent with her.

She came back fifteen minutes later with the tea, cake and biscuits. The full set of what I asked for. Apart the other food I wanted that I never got to ask. I was reading a manga, while lying on my bed, when she walked in. She was asking my why I brought books with me on a trip, saying 'are you going to be THAT bored?' She still hasn't read a manga properly to this day (as far as I know), even after much persuasion. I invited her to eat the food with me because I said that I couldn't possibly finish it all by myself. Her response was simply 'then why did you ask for it all in the first place!?' I replied by laughing at her again. She did sit down after a bit of rant about asking for things that are unneeded. We shared cake and biscuits for over an hour; we even talked about random things I can't even recall anymore. Then after that she'd bring me tea, biscuits and cake every so often and we'd chat for hours on end again in the room I was staying in. I still never got the chance to ask her for chocolate mousse, though. And then after that…

"Ichijou?" a recognisable voice called.

Takuma woke up from his nap, and peered up his sleepy eyes to Kain and Aidou, who hovered over him. He lifted his head up and pushed his back against the couch's arm rest. For a spilt second he was hoping to see Arisu above him, waking him up like she usually did. Suddenly a light object fell on his lap. His green eyes peered down to reveal the manga he was meant to be reading had fallen out of his hands.

"Oh, my manga, I must have fallen asleep while reading,' he pointed out the obvious, while sounding proud at the same time.

"I swear, are you really a vampire!? You're energetic during the day and falling asleep in the lounge during the night,' Aidou complained. Takuma just replied with a cheerful smile.

"President has requested to see you," Kain finally said. He wanted this to get to the point.

"Ah, I wonder what for?"

"Well, if you go then you'll find out, won't you," Aidou stated angrily.

"I guess I will, Aidou put this back for me," he said while shoving his manga in Aidou's hands.

"What?! Why should-"

Takuma cut him off. "Thank you, bye!" he called, while running up the stairs leaving an angry Aidou to tend to his manga, and a bored Kain.

The blonde haired boy sighed; he stepped towards Kaname's room in a daze. He wasn't fully awake yet.

"Aw, I was enjoying that dream; I haven't seen Arisu in ages, why did I have a dream about our meeting now? But I guess it's not like I haven't thought about her in ages," he said to himself.

He opened the door to Kaname's room. His eyes searched to find his friend in the dark room; he was peering out the window, looking down at something particular.

"Hi Kaname, I've been told that you wanted to see me," Takuma said. He tried to get close enough to see what Kaname was looking at so intensively. He was cut off when he turned around to face him. Kaname pulled back to sit on his couch in a relaxed manner, he gestured with his hand for Takuma to take a seat on the opposite chair. He did so unwillingly.

"I'm here to discuss the new transfer student that's arriving today,' he stated boldly.

"New transfer student? It's not really the right time for transfers, is it? This person will properly attract a lot of attention from the night time class, and maybe even the day class. Is it someone that important?" asked Takuma, while he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"It's her."

Takuma's eyes widened faintly, he obvious knew this girl, though he was still unsure who he meant. 'He doesn't mean… no, I can't be. It must be someone else he's on about.' Takuma pondered in his mind.

"You still don't know, do you?" Kaname asked, with the same relaxed but scary expression, like always.

"Not exactly," he replied sheepishly. His friend, in return, sighed at him. He reached over table and handed a brown file towards him. Takuma opened the folder cautiously; he knew full well it was the new student's transfer's papers, and he was trying to get his hopes up about Arisu. He flipped open the cover steadily, trying hard not to think too much about who it could be.

Takuma's eyes became fully awaken to the name written at the top of the page.

"Arisu Sanjo…" he trailed off. He was filled with too many emotions to say anything else; shock, happiness, relief.

"She appears to be back alive and well." Kaname travelled steadily over to the window, he peered down to see the person he was looking for had arrived

"And she's here," he whispered to himself, making sure Takuma didn't hear the last part. Not like he was listening to him anyway, he was in too much shock. But Kaname didn't want him to react straight away to her reappearance.

His hand reached down to the table to pick up his glass; he sipped the blood tablet drink with an angry expression on his face. He knew that if she's here then she was obviously here for a reason more than learning. She wouldn't come voluntarily; she had to be order by someone particular to come here. Arisu was defiantly working with them, which put Yuki in more danger.

Her white Cross Academy night school uniform swayed in the wind. It looked perfect and new, and very bright. It didn't amuse Arisu, she didn't want to be wearing it nor be here. Though she was a resistant and fiery girl at times, she couldn't turn down these orders.

She looked up and down at the building, and sighed with the thought of meeting more noble vampires. She never leaves a good impression with people so stuck up. Well, that was what she had convinced herself anyway. She kept thinking how it was going to be worse than those parties her and her mother are always invited to. But rarely ever attend.

She pulled with full power on her bags; the wheels bumped up and down against the rickety ground and clashed every so often with the bigger stones. She refused to let her butler help her carry the bags towards the door. She wanted to do this all by herself. She wasn't sure what she was trying to prove by that stupid spontaneous action, she was even regretting it now. Arisu just decided she didn't like being looked after so much, especially after the incident with Takuma.

Arisu reached the door to the moon dorms and let her bags – and herself – rest for a second. She tried to catch her breath and think more about what she was getting herself into. She looked up and down at the door and really thought about the fact she was going to school. Most of her worries before involved meeting Takuma again, and meeting new people, but now it finally clicked with her; the idea of going to school. Her tired expression turned to pout at the idea of learning. Now she definitely didn't want to be here.

"School, how boring," she whispered to herself, which was followed by a big sigh. She gripped back onto her bags, took a deep breath, pulled down the handle of the buildings grand door and walked uneasily into the moon dorm.


	2. First Night At School

**A/N: As anyone read the manga of DN Angel? Because I've just bought 2 volumes today, and so far it's been good. I've watched the anime before but it's very different from the manga.**

**Anyway, I've got chapter 2 up, and named the titles of the chapters with my friend. She wasn't much help though. But it was still fun to laugh about it with her.**

**Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me but my character and plot does.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

She peered around the room for a spilt second; they were all in there, watching her closely. She didn't want to make too much eye contact with them. She didn't want them to think she was nervously staring at them, although she was pretty nervous.

"May I take your bags, Arisu-sama?" the maid, who suddenly appeared beside her, asked.

"U-uh yeah, thank you," she stammered. The maid pulled her sorry excuse for a bag that was only needed for the essentials, upstairs. But as her mother always says 'everything IS essential, even those hair straighteners and tequila shots.' This refers to the time she went to Paris with Tomio, her deceased husband, and brought just about every useless junk she could find in the house on holiday. Just because he said packing twelve pairs of shoes for a week was pointless. Which it is.

"Arisu, what are you doing here?" asked Rima curiously. Once Arisu was snapped out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Rima and Shiki crowed around her.

"Oh you didn't know, I'm going to school here," she said sounding slightly patronising. It was obvious from the uniform she was wearing and the bags she brought with her that she was going to school here.

"I know that, I meant why are you coming to school?" she said unamused.

"If I recall right, you said you'd never give up your precious time to learn," Shiki spoke casually.

"Uh! Did I…?" Of course she remembered what she said to them. Arisu met them when they were at a photo shoot; the Sanjo's name mainly deals with the fashion industry. When they said they went to Cross Academy, Arisu only replied by saying 'why? Are you stupid?'

"You did," they said in unison with their usual mellow expressions. Arisu tried to laugh it off uneasily.

"Oh, so who's this?" asked the beautiful Ruka. All three of their attention turned behind them to her and the pair of cousins, Aidou and Kain.

"She's Arisu Sanjo," Rima introduced her casually.

"Sanjo, you're the daughter of Hisa Sanjo-sama?" she asked forcefully, but already knowing the answers.

"Yes," was all Arisu replied.

"It's odd that you've admitted so late," Aidou taunted in a way to challenge her reason for coming. Her mother was infamously known for different reasons, one of them being her close relation with Ichiou and the Vampire Council.

"I've been busy with other things, I just haven't got around to coming to Cross Academy until now," she lied. The maid, that took Arisu's bags away, came back in. She travelled down the stairs and towards the group of vampires with the heavy atmosphere.

"I've been instructed to show you to your room, would you please follow me, Arisu-sama," she said kindly, while flipping around back in the direction of the grand stairs.

"Yes. I guess we'll finish this interrogation later," she called while following the maid. This comment made Aidou and Ruka flinch in anger from her arrogance. 'Damn, shouldn't have said that.' Arisu thought, while mentally slapping herself. She didn't want to piss them off, she was just bad at first impressions, especially with stuck up people. Yes, she had decided. They were stuck up people.

Arisu reached her room and plopped down on her bed. The maid - once noticing her work was done - closed the door after her. 'I'm not sure how I'm going to find this room again without the maids help, there are too many rooms and I can't even remember where this one is now. Did she go left by the stairs?' She worried over and over again. 'Why did I say 'interrogation' – I was told to make them trust me, get on their good side. My mother's right. I'm a loud mouth bitch, although she was laughing when she said that.'

Arisu grabbed the pillow tightly, and buried her head in it through her worrying. 'I guess I'll call mother.' She pulled out her mobile from her pocket and punched in her house number. The phone made the ringing noise, and soon a sweet young voice answered.

"Hello, this is the Sanjo's residents, how may I help you?" A particular maid answered. Sofia's voice echoed through Arisu's phone, a close friend of hers since childhood.

"Sofia, I need to speak to my mother," she ordered with a stern, threatening voice.

"Okay Ari-chan, I'll just get Hisa-sama for you no-" Over at the Sanjo's second main house, Hisa was frantically waving her arms for the maid to say she wasn't here. "Oh, she's just popped out," Sofia lied for her main mistress.

"You're lying," Arisu replied with no sense of joking in her tone. She was deadly serious and extremely mad.

"I'm afraid you'll have to catch her when she comes back, sorry Ari-chan." Sofia ignored the fact that Arisu called her bluff. Her tone remained sweet and angelic; you could never tell when she was lying. Arisu only knew she was because her mother never steps out of the house. Very antisocial.

"Hey listen. We all know my mothers there; I know, you know, so just drop the act and put the old hag on the phone!" she screeched down the line.

Sofia ignored her again. "Oh my, I left dinner on. I hope you enjoy school Ari-chan, I really miss you and I know Hisa-sama is taking your departure hard as well. Bye-bye," she said, hanging up. The line went dead; she dropped the line without Arisu getting proper word through to her.

"Damn you Sofia!" she shouted while jumping up from her curled up position on the bed. A knock on the door brought her back to her senses.

"Who is it?" she asked in a forceful tone, showing how she was still angry from the phone conversation. Instead of the person knocking addressing themselves, the handle turned down and the door swung open, revealing Takuma Ichijou to be the one standing there.

"Takuma…?" His expression was sorrowful, yet at hearing her voice he showed her a kind, warm smile. He shut the door behind him and followed into her room.

"It's nice to see you again, Arisu," he said kindly.

Arisu bit her lip to hold back her emotions of seeing him again after so many years. "Um… yeah, the feelings mutual, I guess."

"So, may I know where you've been over years?" he asked. Arisu refused to keep eye contact with him; she was too scared to look him directly in the eye now.

"I've been, away."

"Away?"

"Away."

These types of questions were getting him nowhere. He knew asking her this way, she would only lie to him. Takuma also knew their reunion wouldn't be them sitting down like old times and chatting away. She wasn't going to tell him everything that had happened over the years straight on the spot, then and there.

"You're not going to tell me?" he asked.

"Its not important, I have no reason to tell you," she replied coldly. Arisu folded her arms and turned her direction to the window. Takuma kept the same expression of slight joy that she was okay and he was able to see her again.

"I think I'll check on you another time, when you're more talkative," he said while making his way out of the room. Arisu sighed at his departure. She unfolded her arms, made her body less tense and flew back down on her bed lazily.

"Damn. That was an awkward atmosphere… but it went better than expected," she said, complimenting herself for the fact she didn't cave into her emotions or tell him anything unneeded. Arisu pulled out her phone, put it on withheld, and dialled in her house number again.

"Hello, this is the Sanjo's residents, how may I help you?" Sofia answered again.

"Bonjour, I'm Hisa Sanjo-san's alcohol supplier, and a problem has occurred in her last order. May I speak with her for a second?" Arisu said in a perfect French accent.

The next day was Arisu's first official day of school. Well, first official night of school. Most of the evening she spent between the time she woke up to the time they all went to the main school building was with Rima, who showed her around the moon dorms. Something she was asked by Kaname to do. When they were coming out of the building she didn't expect to see so many screaming fan girls who worshiped the night class boys.

"Why are they so noisy and energetic?" Arisu asked the blonde boy next to her, Takuma. He looked down in surprised to see that she was actually talking to him.

"Huh? You're finally speaking to me?" he asked, ignoring her question, and sounding proud and happy she was talking casually with him again. She gave him a look that said 'are you stupid?' She noticed that she shouldn't ask an idiot like Takuma such a simple question. He gets excited over nothing and over exaggerates everything. Arisu took a step back and turned towards Rima and Shiki.

"Why are they so noisy and energetic?" she asked them.

"I don't know, it's a mystery," Shiki said acting as mellow as usual. 'I could have got a better answer from Takuma.' Although now she didn't care about the annoying fan girls anymore. Now she just kept thinking about Takuma's expression when she backed away and left him. He looked – overdramatically – gutted. She had to hold herself back from giggling.

"Back away please!" a girls voice shouted. Arisu felt the crowd of girls increase further in, until the point where she collided with Yuki. It was only a bump, but it scared the two girls who were more focused on other things.

"Sorry!" Yuki cried with surprise to see she backed into the raven haired girl. Arisu, in return, just looked at her curiously. 'What's she doing? She's trying to keep those girls back? And what's that sash? So, she's a prefect?'

"It's fine really," Arisu said in monotone. Her head was up in clouds, thinking about other things.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." It seemed Yuki was also curious about the girl. She saw most of the night class everyday and was not familiar with her face, and she hadn't heard anything about a new student from the chair yet.

"Yes, I only came yesterday," she continued in monotone, with a straight face.

"Oh, then I'm Yuki by the way, prefect at Cross A-academy," she said stuttering, because the crowd behind her were pushing more forward again. "And over there is the other prefect Zero." She pointed towards the tall, sliver haired boy with a scowled expression. "He doesn't always look that scary," Yuki insisted.

"I see," Arisu said unconvinced.

"You are?"

"I'm-"

"Arisu!" Rima called. She and Shiki waited behind from the other group for her, knowing that by herself, she would certainly get lost. Even on a straight path that leads directly to the school with no detours.

Arisu turned her direction back towards Yuki and pointed a thumb in the direction of Rima.

"Arisu," she simply said, to answer the question Yuki asked before. The prefect looked at her and gave a fake smile at the incident.

"So I've heard," she replied sweetly. Arisu waved her bye, and ran on forwards to catch up with the others.

"Okay everyone, the night class has gone. Now go back to your dorms!" Yuki ordered the large group of girls from the day class. They all gave a moan in reply and started making their way back to their rooms; scared of defying the frightening Zero. The sliver haired boy came up behind Yuki and knocked her over the head.

"You should be doing your job, not associating with those vampires."

Yuki hit him in the side in exchange. "How can you criticize me on my work as prefect, when you always show up late?!"

He pushed back on her head to stop her hitting him anymore.

"Besides, I was only introducing myself to the new student; it wasn't like I was talking to anyone else," she said, while pouting at the fact she didn't get to talk to the person she really loved.

"You mean like Kuran…?" He knew her too well.

"T-that's not what I meant!" she snapped back.

Zero ignored her outburst, - which only made her look guiltier than she already was – put his hands in his pockets, and started walking towards the academy.

"Come on. The chairman wants to see us before we start patrolling the school."

"Uh? Zero!" she called while catching up with his pace.

"What are these 'prefects' exactly?" Arisu asked Rima and Shiki once she caught up with them.

"You ask a lot of questions," was Rima's reply.

"I'm only counting two, and the first one didn't even get a proper answer!" she complained about Shiki and his inadequate response.

"Don't ask stupid questions and expect smart answers," Shiki said, defending himself. Rima rolled her eyes at the two.

"The prefects are the chairman's adoptive children, so they know all about vampires."

"They look after the school grounds at night to make sure no day time students are wondering around… and to keep the girls from the day time class away from us when we travel from the moon dorms to the school," Shiki finished where Rima left off.

Arisu took all of what they said in, and thought about the pair a bit more. "Yuki and Zero," Arisu mumbled to herself. 'They seem interesting. I'm sure I've heard their names before somewhere, I faintly remember it being mentioned in a conversation between my mother and Ichiou.'

"The new student is Arisu Sanjo; she comes from a line of pure bloods. Though she isn't one herself, her grandparents and mother are. It has been advised by Kaname-kun to keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't leave the campus alone," the chairman spoke with a stern voice that showed authority, to Yuki and Zero. "I'm afraid Kaname-kun just doesn't trust the girl, but I'm sure she's fine really." His atmosphere of authority went out the window, as he spoke with a childish voice.

"Then why are you telling us this in the first place?" Zero questioned. He was Angry that the chairman was wasting his time while the vampires were around the school with no supervision.

"It's still important to know, and as prefects you should be kept up to date on new students' arrivals, especially the ones from the moon dorm."

"I'm going to patrol the school, call us back when you have something more interesting to say," Zero called, while walking out of the chairman's office. Yuki was about to stop him, but decided it was best just to leave him alone.

"Yuki, would just keep and eye out for Arisu, then?" the chairman asked, after giving up all hope on Zero.

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that. She is new at this school, I should also help her out, let her know she can come to me if she ever has any problems," Yuki said cheerfully to her adoptive father.

"Yuki! That is so kind of you," he said overdramatically. He was so touched that she took her job seriously and did it so well.

"It's no problem, just the everyday job of a prefect!" She called, while running out of the room.

The night time classes were not as bad as Arisu thought. They were a lot more relaxed than regular classes, and they weren't that boring even. She especially liked the part of killing off level E vampires. In her twisted nature, it seemed fun. Although the classes weren't that bad, Arisu would have preferred staying home and doing nothing but watching mindless TV with her mindless mother.

Rima and Arisu walked back towards their own rooms, talking about things Arisu should look out for.

"I'd be careful if I were you, its Valentines Day tomorrow," Rima warned her.

"Why? Isn't it the girls who give the boys chocolate, what do I have to worry about?"

"You have to worry about the fact that the day time students are even noisier at an earlier time," she explained. Arisu thought about the day time girls being any louder and any earlier than usual; it was a frightful thought.

"That's so annoying," she sighed.

"Arisu!" Takuma called behind them. The girls turned around to face his cheerfully smile.

"Yes…?" she asked. Rima looked back and forth at the pair; she had never known they were friends before.

"Um, how was your first day at school?" he asked lamely.

Arisu's blank expression turned into a fake smile. "I don't know Takuma, it was so amazing I can't even put it into words," she replied sarcastically. Rima noticed how close the two were; they even talked on first name basis.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Rima finally asked. The pair stared at her blankly, unknowing how to answer it.

Arisu pulled back and decided to answer her question first. "We're just old friends. We met through my mother and his grandfather," she stated, refusing to say anything more about their relationship.

"I see…" Rima said, thinking that there was more behind their encounter than what Arisu was telling her.

"Maybe I should just talk to you another time," Takuma said, following the fact that Arisu wanted to keep their relationship concealed. He turned away and went back to his dorm room, waving bye to the two girls.

"Let's just go back," Arisu said, wanting to drop the subject of her and Takuma's relationship.

"Ichijou wanted to say something to you, I wonder what," Rima said.

"He just came to ask 'how was first day at school', nothing else."

"…Are you going to give chocolate to Ichijou tomorrow?" Arisu froze on the stop as her heart skipped a beat. She didn't think Rima would ask a question like that so suddenly.

"I-Idiot, why would I do a thing like that?" she stuttered.

"I just thought that maybe you like him, that's all," Rima replied, with an all knowing look.

"Stop saying weird things, I'm tired and I'm going back to my room." Arisu pushed down on the handle, and opened her door slowly. "What?" she asked, noticing Rima was still looking at her.

"I just think that's there's more to you and Ichijou's relationship than meets the eye."

"Stop saying such deep things, it doesn't suit you," she replied.

"See, there you go again, ignoring everything I say about you and Ichijou."

The girl looked back at her friend and sighed. "Goodnight," she called, while slamming the door in Rima's face.

The easygoing, blonde haired girl sighed; she was annoyed that her friend had just shut the door in her face without her admitting that she likes Takuma.

"It wasn't that deep," the girl said to herself. Rima turned back around and left Arisu's door step.

Arisu pushed against the back of her door, she slowly slide down the smooth wood, and rested her head against her bunched up knees, that were held together by her small framed arms.

"Takuma… wanted to say something… to me?" she said in a strained, quiet voice. A headache started to come on, as thoughts about the past circled her mind. Her eyes became heavy, and her body became weaker, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Now I'm off to watch the final episode of the series of Bones.**


End file.
